Los Fantasmas de Uchiha
by Kachorro
Summary: un pequeño fic navideño basado en los fantasmas de Srooge.


Kachorro: Feliz navidad mis amigos Feliz Navidad a todos… bueno se que es un poco tarde pero aquí les traigo un pequeño fic llamado los Fantasmas de Uchiha basado en el cuento de navidad los fantasmas de Scrooge, este lo tenia preparado para ustedes el 25 pero por cuestonioes de fiesta y alcohol se me olvido jejeje pero aquí esta mas vale tarde que nunca espero lo disfruten.

Sasuke: wow hasta que te dignas a hacer un fic conmigo como personaje principal.

Kachorro: vamos, no es que me caigas mal pero… que va si me caes mal.

Sasuke: dobe.

Kachorro: teme.

Sasuke: que mas te da, tengo muchas mas chicas de las que tendrás en tu vida. Dice con un tono arrogante.

Kachorro: menciónalas.

Sasuke: Ino.

Kachorro: mmm, no lo creo.

Sasuke: Ten ten.

Kachorro: esta enamorada de neji. Dice armando un cubo de rubik.

Sasuke: Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, la vieja Tsunade.

Kachorro: no lo creo… oye.

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Kachorro: arme el rojo. Dice mostrando el lado rojo del cubo.

Sasuke: cállate a ver que otras chicas, Hinata.

Kachorro: que mas quisiera, pero no ella solo te quiso en un fic mio.

Sasuke: pero tenemos una hija.

Kachorro: una invención mia, pero dime algo… dime quien fue tu primer beso.

Sasuke: no responderé eso dobe.

Kachorro: bueno ya comenzare con mi primer fic con el teme chan como protagonista.

Sasuke: el honor es todo tuyo. Contesta de manera arrogante.

Kachorro: ugh, comencemos.

Los fantasmas de Uchiha.

Era un lindo dia en nuestra querida Konoha, los niños jugaban y los adultos trabajaban… ¿pero que había diferente a otros días?… mmm muy buena pregunta y eso era que… había un manto blanco cubriendo calles y techos, esta era una de las épocas favoritas de nuestro amigos en Konoha.

En una parte de Konoha vemos a un moreno azabache caminar con una gran gabardina negra, por debajo un pantalon negro y un chaleco azul, dirigiéndose a un lugar en especifico, este moreno era nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha el grinch, ups me equivoque de historia pero bueno es una manera muy buena de describirlo.

El Uchiha se paro frente a un edificio Uchiha y asociados.

Sasuke: mi ex socio Suigetsu murió hace 7 años jajaja era un buenaso, robaba a las viudas y estafaba a los pobres. Dijo observando el letrero para proceder a entrar al edificio. En su testamento me dejo el dinero para pagarle la tuba y lo enterré en el mar, jajaja. Entrando al edificio se podía ver cosas muy antiguas per su vista se poso en un rubio de ojos azules intentando tomar un trozo de carbón para calmar el frio de la mañana.

X: o buenos días señor Uchiha. Dijo con miedo el rubio el cual llevaba puesto una chamarra roja y un pantalón negro y en sus manos un pequeño trozo de carbón caliente.

Sasuke: Naruto Uzumaki, que haces con ese trozo de carbón. Dijo molesto el Uchiha.

Naruto: yo, solo estaba intentado calentar la tinta. Dijo mostrando un tintero congelado.

Sasuke: usaste un trozo la semana pasada. Dijo dándole un manotazo, del cual hizo que soltara el carbón. Bien y ahora a trabajar Uzumaki.

Naruto: hablando de trabajo señor Uchiha, mañana es navidad y me preguntaba si podía tomarme la tarde libre. Dijo haciendo que el moreno dire un gran respiro de fastidio.

Sasuke: Navidad. Dijo colocando su gabardina en un perchero y sacando una bolsita de el para caminar a su oficina. Supongo que si, pero te descontare la paga de medio dia… veamos te pago 4 ryus diarios.

Naruto: 4 Ryus ½ señor. Dijo aclarando el joven Uzumaki.

Sasuke: o si, te aumente el sueldo hace 5 años.

Naruto: si señor cuando empecé a lavarle la ropa.

Sasuke: esta bien Uzumaki, trabaja mientras reviso los libros… o y aquí ahí mas ropa para lavar. Dijo lanzándole una gran bolsa de ropa la cual cayó en el escritorio en el cual trabajaba el joven Uzumaki.

Naruto: si señor.

Volviendo con nuestro Grinch favorito se encontraba en una oficina lujosa y calientita.

Sasuke: bien veamos, 50 libras y 1000 ryus de kiri, mas un 80% de interés diario… dinero, dinero todo mío.

En eso se oye la puerta y entra un moreno con una gran bufanda bestia una chamarra gris y un pantalón azul con botas negras.

X: feliz navidad. Grita emocionado el chico.

Naruto: feliz navidad Konohamaru. Dijo muy emocionado el Uzumaki.

Sasuke: bah… Navidad. Dijo volviendo a lo suyo.

Konohamaru: feliz Navidad Sasuke sama.

Sasuke: que tiene de feliz. Dice cerrando bruscamente el libro en el cual trabajaba. Te diré lo que es la navidad. Dijo caminado muy molesto hacia el rubio y el moreno menor. Un día más de trabajo y al próximo idiota que diga lo contrario deberían de quemarlo con jutsu Katon. Dijo activando su Sharingan y causando miedo en los dos frente de el.

Konohamaru: oo… no. Dijo triste y escondiéndose tras una corona navideña.

Naruto: pero señor, la navidad es tiempo de generosidad… es tiempo par estar con nuestras familias ttbayo.

Sasuke: esas solo son estupideces.

Konohamaru: estupideces… si yo digo feliz navidad es feliz navidad. Dice completamente eufórico.

Naruto: bien dicho konohamaru. Dice aplaudiendo el discurso del pequeño.

Sasuke: Uzumaki, ¿que estas haciendo?

Naruto: nada señor solo intentaba calentar mis manos. Dijo tomando asiento de nuevo para continuar con su trabajo.

Sasuke: ¿y a que has venido?

Konohamaru: a invitarlos a la cena de navidad que hará mi abuelo y también a darles esta linda corona.

Sasuke: vaya ¿cenaremos pavo con salsa de nuez?

Konohamaru: si.

Sasuke: y ¿habrá pudin de ciruela y nuez con limón?

Konohamaru: si, que delicioso.

Sasuke: ¿y frutas escarchadas con azúcar?

Konohamaru: ¿vendrás?

Sasuke: estas loco sabes que odio todo eso, ahora llévate tu estúpida corona… Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu.

Konohamaru: ahhh. Gritaba mientras huy de la bola detrás de el.

Sasuke: Navidad hmp.

Konohamaru: feliz navidad. Dice colocando la corona en la puerta.

Sasuke: Katon: Gokakyu no jut… ( Pero konohamaru ya se había ido)

Naruto: ese Konohamaru siempre lleno de alegría.

Sasuke: si, siempre ha sido muy peculiar y cabezota como tu.

En eso vuelve a sonar la puerta dejando ver a Gaara y su hermana Temari.

Sasuke: vaya los hermanos Sabaku, yo atiendo Naruto… ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

Temari: pues veras Sasuke kun estamos dando fondos para los indigentes y desamparados. Dijo la linda rubia, la cual traía puesto un vestido muy pegado al cuerpo color arena, un sueter azul, botas para la nieve color blanco, unas orejeras rosas y una bufanda blanca.

Sasuke: ¿que? (dijo impactado.)

Gaara: dinero para los pobres. Dijo mostrando una alcancía.

Sasuke: ooo ya veo, pero si les diera dinero ya no seria pobres verdad.

Temari: pues. Contesto nerviosapor el acercamiento del Uchiha.

Sasuke: y si nos quedamos sin pobres ya no tendrían que recaudar dinero para ellos.

Gaara: bueno.

Sasuke: y si recaudan dinero para ellos, se quedarían ustedes sin trabajo, por favor amigos no me pidan que los deje sin trabajo… no en noche buena.

Temari: nunca haríamos eso.

Sasuke: entonces les sugiero que den estos a los pobres y se larguen. Dijo arrojándole la corona navideña a Gaara en la cabeza y cerrando de portazo. Puff a donde llegaremos Naruto, trabajas toda tu vida para tener dinero y la gente quiere que lo regales. Dijo retirendose a su oficina.

Mientras en la parte de afuera un clon de Naruto encuentra a Temari y Gaara sentados en la escalera.

Naruto: hola chicos.

Temari: Naruto, tu jefe nos ha denigrado bastante ahora vienes a burlarte de nosotros. Dijo furiosa la hermosa rubia.

Naruto: no haría eso chicos, tomen. Dijo ofreciéndoles un poco de dinero.

Gaara: Naruto, no podemos aceptarlo.

Naruto: tómenlo.

Temari: pero, ¿que hay de la operación de tu hijo?, tu madre necesita medicamentos y sin mencionar que tu esposa espera un niño mas.

Naruto: no se preocupen, para lo de mi hijo ya lo tengo, las medicinas de mamá también y mi querida hime se que lo entenderá.

Gaara: Naruto, ya sabes que lo que necesites ahí estaremos.

Naruto: claro amigo.

Temari: feliz Navidad Naruto kun. Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Un poco mas tarde.

Naruto se intentaba calentar las manos con una lámpara para continuar con su trabajo, hasta que el reloj que marcaba la hora de salida lo saco de su trance.

Sasuke: hmp, 2 minutos adelantados. Dijo comparando el reloj de la sala con uno de bolsillo, haciendo que Naruto retomara sus obligaciones. Olvida esos 2 minutos ya puedes irte.

Naruto: oh gracias señor, es muy amable. Dijo guardando todo para continuar al día siguiente.

Sasuke: déjate de joterias y vete, pero mañana tendrás que venir mas temprano. Dijo en un tono severo.

Naruto: claro que si señor, que tenga feliz navidad. Dijo colocándose un gorro en la cabeza y tomando la ropa sucia.

Sasuke: bah!.

Era de noche el reloj marcaba las 9:00 pm y Sasuke cerraba su negocio para dirigirse a su casa, no sin antes golpear el letrero de Uchiha y asociados para que se le cayera la nieve, después de ahí comenzaría una caminata hasta su caza en los barrios del clan Uchiha.

Al llegar comenzó a abrir su puerta pero algo raro pasaba un adorno con forma de león tenia una forma distinta la cual le hablo.

X: Sasuuuuke. Dijo de forma espectral.

Sasuke: ¿Suigetsu? No… no puede ser debe ser un genjutsu. Procedió a apretar la nariz pero.

¿Suigetsu?: auuu. Se quejo.

Lo cual asusto al Uchiha entrado a la casa mientras el adorno de metal movía la cara en sentido de haberse incomodado.

Sasuke comenzó a subir unas muy largas escaleras en su casa, pero mientras las subía una sombra extra con cadenas le seguía, pero cuando se volteaba no había nadie. Hasta que llego a su habitación y procedió a colorar los seis candados de esas puerta, pero no conto con que se escucharan leves golpes a esa puerta lo cual hizo que se pusiera a la defensiva en el centro de la habitación.

¿Suigetsu?: Uchihaaaa Sasuuuuke.

Sasuke: (nervioso) ¿Quién anda ahi?

¿Suigetsu?: Uchihaaaa Sasuuuuke.

Esto altero mas a Sasuke, ya que el fantasma de su difunto amigo Suigetsu lo visitaba.

Suigetsu: Sasuke, no me reconoces, soy yo Suigetsu.

Sasuke: Suigetsu ¿eres tu?. Dijo mientras intentaba aplastar de nuevo su nariz.

Suigetsu: Sasuke ¿recuerdas que en vida robaba a las viudas y estafaba a los pobres?

Sasuke: y todo en el mismo día, eras muy listo.

Suigetsu: si. Dijo feliz. Digo no era malo y ahora debo cargar con esta cadenas por toda la eternidad… o ¿era mas tiempo?. En eso las cadenas en vuelven a Sasuke por el cuello. No hay esperanza estoy perdido y lo mismo te pasara a ti Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: no… no puede ser soy un Uchiha esto no me puede pasar a mi.

Suigetsu: esta noche vendrán a visitarte 3 espíritus escúchalos haz lo que te pidan, o tus cadenas serán mas pesadas que las mis. Esto hizo que Sasuke inconscientemente se llevara las manos al cuello. Adiós Uchiha. Dijo desapareciendo.

Era la hora de dormir y Sasuke que vestía una camisa sin mangas negra y un pants negro revisaba cada rincón asegurándose que no haya sido un genjutsu, pero no encontró nada lo cual lo dejo sumamente nervioso.

Sasuke: fantasmas, que tontería.

Al poco tiempo de haberse dormido suena la campana de su despertador anunciando la presencia del espíritu pero al ver que no se levanta la volvió a sonar.

Sasuke se levanta y ve a una linda chica rubia, la cual llevaba un vestido muy, muy corto.

Sasuke: yo no pedi ninguna sexo servidora. Esto hace que la chica se enoje y lo golpee en la cabeza.

X: no soy ninguna mujerzuela, idiota soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada, puedes llamarme Ino.

Sasuke: hmp, esperaba a alguien mas sexy.

Ino: escucha Uchiha, si la belleza se midiera por la bondad, no serias para nada atractivo.

Sasuke: la bondad no sirve para nada en este mundo. Dijo dándole la espalda a la chica espíritu.

Ino: antes no pensabas así, vamos que se hace tarde. Dijo dirigiéndose a una ventana.

Sasuke: pues vete.

Ino abrió la ventana y un frio mas frio de lo normal entro.

Sasuke: ¿Qué demonios te pasa?. Dijo cubriéndose con una manta morada.

Ino: visitaremos tu pasado.

Sasuke: no ire a ningún lado, no puedo volar.

Ino: toma mi mano. Con miedo el Uchiha la toma y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba volando.

Sasuke: cuidado. Dijo evadiendo una casa. Por eso las mujeres no manejan.

Ino: cállate. Dijo evadiendo varios edificios. ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke no te gusta la vista?. Dijo al ver que temblaba el Uchiha.

Al poco rato de volar encontraron un café el cual tenía buena música. Dense a la idea con watch?v=sonYFxHHvaM.

Sasuke: Ino, creo que conozco este lugar… si es el café de Shikaku, nunca había trabajado para un hombre tan holgazán pero de buen corazón.

Dentro se miraba a mucha gente bailando, bebiendo, comiendo y fumando.

Sasuke poso la vista en el vejo Shikaku el cual estaba recostando en un sillón disfrutando de la música y sus invitados.

Sasuke: y están todos mis queridos amigos y mis conocidos.

Sasuke poso la vista en otro lado y observo una versión mas joven de el, el cual estaba sentado en una silla vestía un suéter verde y un pantalón café.

Sasuke: ese del rincón soy yo y vaya que sigo siendo atractivo.

Ino: si ese eras tu antes de convertirte en un miserable avaro. Dijo muy enojada la rubia.

Sasuke: nadie es perfecto, solo yo. Dijo totalmente arrogante haciendo que Ino inflara las mejillas en señal de molestia por la egorrancia… digo arrogancia de el emo.

Siguió observando y miro a una chica de cabellos rosas.

Sasuke: y ahí esta la hermosa Sakura. Dijo viendo a la chica de cabellos rosas, con un vestido rojo que resaltaba bien su figura.

Sakura: Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun.

Sasuke: si Sakura. Dijo sumamente nervioso mientras la chica lo llevaba debajo de un muérdago.

Sakura: tengo los ojos cerrados, mis labios preparados y estoy debajo de un muérdago.

Sasuke: también me estas pisando. Dijo con su dedo.

En eso Sakura lo toma y empiezan a bailar lento al compas de la canción, pero llego un momento donde Sakura esperaba un beso, nuestro azabache se apeno y entonces Sakura beso su mejilla haciendo que Sasuke se enamorara.

Volviendo con Sasuke e Ino.

Sasuke: ahh recuerdo lo mucho que la amaba.

Ino: en solo 5 años aprendiste a amar otra cosa. Dijo cambiando el escenario a el de la oficina de Uchiha y asociados.

Sasuke: ¿estamos en mi oficina?

En eso se escucha una voz.

X: 9971, 9972.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: si ¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura: hace mucho que tengo una casita en el campo y llevo años esperando a casarme contigo, tengo que saberlo ¿has tomado la decisión?. Decía viendo a Sasuke jugar con las monedas mientras le dirigía una mirada molesta.

Sasuke: claro.

Esto alegro a la hermosa Sakura estaba bastante emocionada pero…

Sasuke: ahora tu casa ahora es mia ya que no lo pagaste ahora la demoleré.

Eso destruyo por completo a Sakura haciendo que de esos hermosos ojos color jade cayeran lágrimas de tristeza e imponencia ya que su más grande amor la echaba a la calle.

Con Sasuke e Ino.

Ino: amabas más al oro que esa hermosa chica y la perdiste para siempre.

En eso se ve como Sakura sale de ahí con un portazo y derrumba todo el dinero de el avaro Sasuke.

Sasuke: nueve mil novecientos setenta y… (se derriba todo) tres. Dice arrojando el ryu en la montaña derribada.

Con Sasuke e Ino.

Ambos observaban como Sakura caminaba bajo la lluvia fría de la noche.

Sasuke: por favor espíritu, no soporto mas estos recuerdos llévame a casa.

Ino: recuerda Sasuke, estos recuerdos están en tu mente.

Dijo desapareciendo y asiendo que Sasuke apareciera en su cama.

Sasuke: Sakura, fui un tonto, ¿por que fui tan estúpido?. Dice estando en posición fetal tomando sus piernas.

En eso una luz dorada aparece y se escucha una voz.

X: 1, 2, 3, 4 huelo.

Sasuke: diablos es enorme. Dice impactado al ver al sujeto que se encontraba en su abitancion.

X: ¿Quién anda ahí?. Dijo el sujeto al a ver visto movimiento.

Sasuke: hmp… eres el fantasma. Dijo tomando todo el valor del mundo.

X: puedes llamarme Chouji el fantasma de la navidad presente. Dijo el fantasma de grandes huesos el cual vestía un suéter verde, su cabello castaño llegaba a la espalda, en la cabeza tenia una corona navideña y el pantalón era verde, estaba sentado en a manera de meditación siendo rodeado por montañas de comidas y olores deliciosos.

Sasuke: ¿pero que? Empanadas, pasteles, pavo, lechón una delicia… es pera ¿de donde ha salido todo esto?

Chouji: es la comida de la generosidad que has negado a tus conocidos.

Sasuke: ¿generosidad? ja no me hagas reír, nadie ha sido generoso nunca conmigo

Chouji: es por que nunca les diste motivos para ellos. Dijo mientras engullía una pieza de pavo. Eh incluso así muchos sigue abriendo sus corazones a los de tu tipo. Dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al moreno.

Sasuke: nadie que yo conozca de lo apuesto.

Chouji: ya veras. Dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a una casita humilde, donde se podía apreciar a una familia de 6 personas.

Sasuke: este lugar me parece conocido. Dijo con un semblante serio.

Chouji: ¿por que no vez por la ventana?

Sasuke: Uzumaki. Dijo impactado.

Chouji: aquí vive tu esclavizado y mal pagado trabajador, el cual a sabido sacar adelante a su madre enferma, su esposa embarazada y sus tres hijos.

Sasuke: no se ve que viva mal, por que tiene hasta árbol de navidad y una olla caliente. Dijo viendo un pequeño árbol de navidad casi sin ramas verdes y la olla hirviendo.

Chouji: mira lo que cenaran. Dijo viendo a una hermosa peliroja con anteojos sacar una pequeña sartén con la cena, que al destaparlo se apreciaba la carne de un pichón bien rostizado. A demás eso de la chimenea es tu ropa.

Naruto: aun no niños.

X: debemos esperar al pequeño Minato. Dijo una peliroja de ojos grises indicando al par de pelirrojos.

Minato: ya voy papá, ya voy abuelita. Dijo bajando de las escaleras un pequeño niño rubio de ojos rojos que vestía un suéter morado y un pants azul… pero lo más curioso es que tenía que apoyarse en un bastón para caminar.

En eso llego Naruto tomando al niño y alzándolo al aire para abrazarlo de nuevo… una vez en la mesa los 6 integrantes se disponían a comer.

Minato: vaya mira cuantas cosas buenas para comer. Dijo mientras Naruto le abrochaba un pañuelo para que comiera. Hay que darle las gracias al señor Uchiha. Diciendo esto la madre del niño observaba el bastón mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Sasuke: dime Chouji, que le pasa al pequeño.

Chouji: mucho, me temo decirte. Dijo observando como Minato iba a morder la pieza de pollo mientras a Naruto le tocaban por comer 2 chicharos y una papa entonces Minato le da un pedazo a su padre. Veras esta navidad habrá una silla vacía donde se sienta el pequeño Minato.

Sasuke: eso significa que Minato va a…

En ese instante la imagen se corta dejando a oscuras la casa para sorpresa de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Chouji ¿Dónde estas?. Dijo el ver que no había nadie con el. No te vayas tienes que contarme lo de Minato. Dijo muy preocupado.

En eso una gran neblina aparece y de ella sale un sujeto encapuchado, pero esa neblina término haciendo que Sasuke tocara una tumba, cuando se dio cuenta aparto las manos de dicha tumba por respeto.

Sasuke: ¿eres el espíritu de la navidad futura?

El sujeto asintió.

Sasuke: por favor háblame dime ¿ que sucederá con el pequeño Minato?. Dijo muy preocupado.

El sujeto extendió la mano mostrando una escena de una pequeña tumba… Naruto al frente de ella con 2 niños y uno recién nacido en brazos de su mujer, mientras que detrás de ella una mujer peliroja de mas edad llorando, todos dejaron a Naruto solo mientras el colocaba el bastón al lado de la tumba y una lagrima caía por el rostro del rubio

Sasuke: o no… no puedes dejar que eso pase… no al pequeño Minato, espíritu yo no quería que esto pase dime que esto puede cambiar.

En eso s dos risas se escuchan.

X: jamás había visto un entierro igual.

X2: sin familia y amigos para despedirle.

X: bueno vamos a descansar antes de que lo tapemos, por que de ahí ya no se nos escapara.

Sasuke: espíritu dime ¿de quien es esta tumba?

En la mano del sujeto apareció una pequeña luz que alumbro el nombre del difunto…

SASUKE UCHIHA DESCANZA EN PAZ.

En eso se ve la cara del sujeto cabe decir que era muy similar a la de Sasuke.

X: es tuya hermanito bobo. Dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro encapuchado.

Sasuke: Itachi. Dijo muy exaltado.

Itachi: el hombre mas avaro y rico del cementerio. Dijo empujándolo y haciéndolo caer.

Sasuke se tomo de una raíz resistente pero al momento de voltear miro su ataúd y de el salían muchas llamas y humo rojo, mientras su hermano Itachi se reía a mas no poder por ver a su hermano al punto de estar al borde de la muerte.

Sasuke: no… no por favor, no todo menos eso.

Itachi: tu nunca cambiarias hermanito bobo.

Sasuke: prometo cambiar. Dijo mientras caía y…

Despertaba en su habitación.

Sasuke: espera estoy en mi habitación.

Se dirigió a las ventanas y al abrirlas dijo…

Sasuke: es Navidad, no me la eh perdido. Pero por cosas inimaginables cuando iba a abrazar a una paloma termino atrapando a un gato muy escurridizo. Tora es navidad gracias al cielo, los espíritus me dieron otra oportunidad… Ya se lo que hare. dijo tomando su bufanda con todo y perchero amarrándola a su cuello mientras corría por la casa. Será un día maravilloso todos se sorprenderán.

Fuera de la casa.

Gaara y Temari estaban viendo a los niños jugar.

Sasuke: feliz navidad para todo el mundo. Dio un gran salto asustando a Temari que se puso detrás de Gaara. Los hermanos Sabaku justo a quienes quería ver, tomen tengo algo para ustedes, dijo depositando vatios Ryus en una bolsa y entregándolos.

Temari: espere por que tan repentino cambio y esto es. Dijo viendo el dinero.

Sasuke: ¿no es suficiente? Tomen aquí hay mas. Dijo dándoles mas bolsas de oro.

Temari: gracias Uchiha sama y le deseamos feliz navidad.

En toda la aldea estaban muy sorprendidos el grinch de Konoha Sasuke Uchiha deseaba feliz navidad a todos. Mientras caminaba se encontró con Konohamaru cargando varias cosas.

Sasuke: Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: Sasuke sama.

Sasuke: espero me guardes un lugar en la fiesta de tu jiji Sarutobi, ya que ansió probar tus postres.

Konohamaru: ¿entonces vendrás?

Sasuke: claro que si… sabes que yo amo las frutas escarchadas con azur. Dijo causando una cascada de fluidos provenientes de la boca de Konohamaru. Llegare a las 2 en punto ten el pavo calientito.

Konohamaru: lo hare Sasuke lo hare y feliz navidad.

Mientras en otro lado Sasuke salía de una juguetería cargando una gran bolsa.

Sasuke: feliz navidad y quédese el cambio… y ahora con Uzumaki.

Llegando con los Uzumaki.

Sasuke toco la puerta guardándose su felicidad y tomando la pose de persona fría y sin sentimientos.

Naruto: vaya señor Uchiha feliz navidad. En esos Sasuke entra sin permiso. ¿Quiere pasar?

Sasuke: Feliz Navidad hmp, vine a traerte mas cosas. Dijo dejando caer el saco y de el salió un osito de felpa que recogió de inmediato, el cual había visto Minato.

Naruto: ¿pero señor es Navidad?

Sasuke: no me importa que sea Navidad y por haberse tomado el dia voy a darle. Amenzaba Sasuke.

Minato: juguetes dijo abriendo la bola.

Sasuke: si juguetes, le daré un aumento y será mi socio.

Naruto: so… socio.

X: gracias señor Uchiha.

Sasuke: Karin chan… te vez hermosa embarazada, me alegra que el dobe sea quien lo hizo.

Karin: bueno pues gracias.

X: ahí mi espalda.

Sasuke: y para su hermosa madre la señora Kushina Uzumaki, le traigo todos estos medicamentos para una mejor salud.

Kushina: gracias.

Sasuke: además los pequeños Tsunade y Jiraiya no se quedaran atrás ustedes y minato tendrán todos estos jugetes.

Niños: gracias.

Naruto: gracias señor.

Sasuke: feliz navidad Naruto.

Minato: y que rikudo sanin bendiga a todo el mundo.

Sasuke: solo una cosa mas NARUTO.

Naruto: ¿señor?

Sasuke: espero ser el padrino del que viene. Dijo extendiendo la mano.

Naruto: claro Kakashi será su ahijado.

Desde ese dia Sasuke Uchiha se había vuelto un hombre diferente era amable el mas amable del pueblo y para los niños de Naruto el tio favorito, todo gracias a esos tres espíritus.

Fin

Gracias por haberse dado tiempo de leer este fic y Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para ustedes.


End file.
